Black Ribbons
by autumn winters xD
Summary: When Felicity moves to Echo Village to fulfill her dreams, she develops wonderful relationships with her friends, especially... guys, but what happens if these bonds of friendship and romance involve with twists and drama throughout her life?


Ok, so, yeah. Uh, Autumn here, hope you'll find this thing interesting,  
I decided to write a story for this couple since I really think they  
look good together.  
Hope you guys Review ^-^  
That would mean so much to me (:

Anywhoooo, on with the Story! :D

It was a normal day in Echo Village, Henry and Rachel working in the Farm, Allen in his Hair Salon, Rod trying to be friends with a chicken with Neil saying that he never will be, Dunhill and his Video Camera around the village, Emma with the shippings, Hana in the General Store with Kosaburo eating, Niko playing around with Toni just outside the inn, Klaus in the Clinic, Camellia and Charles along with Hina in the Travel Agency, Olivia in the Tea Shop, Michelle in her "Fantastic House", and here we have Clement, pacing back and forth waiting for his newly recruited waitress, Felicity, It wasn't a normal day for her, though.

It all started yesterday, when she was eating breakfast with her parents.  
Felicity was finishing up her pancake, eating up every bit she could see on the plate, her mother, just took the plate and gave a shake of her head towards Felicity's attitude. The girl just loved food so much, that it was unbelievable.

"Felicity, we don't think you have that much experience to do this sort of thing."

"But dad, I've been thinking about it for quite a while, I can do a little cooking, and I'm great at helping others." She said with a sigh.

"Uh, dear, don't you think she can prove herself to us if she goes?" Her mother had suggested.

"Yeah dad, see? I can show you that I'm not just some girl who can't do anything but eat alot." She sulked.

"Well, I'm not really comfortable with you alone."

"I'll make sure I'll ask for directions as soon as I get there."

"Are you sure? This is a really big thing you're planning here."

"She can do it, she's a young lady and she's planning her life already." Her mother smiled.

"I'll be alright, I'll even write to you! So you know I'm safe." Felicity beamed.

"Well-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee." 

"You see, I-"

"Come oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn."

"But-"

"Dad, I already explained to you everything I can do, I can show you for once that you can be proud of me, and you won't regret it, I promise you."

"I guess, you could go, but .. stay out of harm's way ok?"

"Really?! Thank you sooooo much dad! You too mom! Well, I guess I have to get my things now, the boat schedule I saw said that it would leave at about 10 tomorrow morning, I'd probably get there...um... At about 12 p.m? I'll just eat my lunch here before I leave."

Her father sighed.

"Let me help you get ready, you've got a big day tomorrow." Her mom said.

Felicity never looked so happy in her life, and with that, she and her mother went to the room and started packing.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Bye dear! Have a wonderful trip! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you Felicity, don't go slacking off, remember to write to us from time to time, like what you said!" Her father reminded

She ran and gave her parents one of the tightest hugs they ever had

"I'll miss you guys too, thank you, so much."

After saying sorrowful goodbyes, Felicity took her bags and went to the Port as fast as she can.

"Hm, boat 1, 2, ah, there! Boat number 3!" Felicity smiled, she was more than excited about her trip.

As she got on the boat, several people eyed her, -yeah, who wouldn't, she's really pretty- .. After finding her seat, she decided to go and sight see around the boat for a while, and discussed with some people about the Island they're heading to. With that, she went back to her seat and settled down as the Captain's voice announced that they would be heading off in a couple of minutes, she would

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"Please Neil? Just one more time, pleasssee?"

"No Rod, I'm not letting you take care of that chicken again, you've made it absolutely terrified now."

"Well what about another chicken?" The young man suggested

"No."

"But-"

"No is no Rod, just go and take care of the cows."

"Aw, Fiiiine."

Unsuccessful with trying to take care of the chicken, Rod just scowled and went to the cows.

Neil however, made a sigh, he just went to the chicken, pat it, and smiled.

With Rod, well, he was pretty happy taking care of the cows, he fed them, played with them, and even milked them afterwards, then, he returned to Neil with a wide grin on his face, telling him how the cows were so happy when he took care of them. Neil just did a sigh again and said a simple "Thank You".

* * *

As the boat arrived at it's destination, the few passengers grabbed their belongings and went to go discover the rest of the place, Felicity nearly tripped over but she just shrug it off. She continued her trek to the village, as she got further and further, she found what she was looking for, the restaurant that she was going to work in. Just before she got in though, a cute brunette walked up to her.

"Hello! Welcome to Echo Village! I'm Tina, the journalist of this place, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you, I'm Felicity, I came here to work at Clement's." She answered

"Ah, that's nice, well you sure are really pretty Felicity, would you like for me to give you a tour around?"

"Er, Thank you, and.. Y-yes please, that would be really nice. But, let me put my things and introduce myself to Clement first, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside."

Before leaving her, Felicity went in, she adored the design of the place, but just as she was going to ask one of the customers of the whereabouts of Clement, she heard a voice call out.

"Ah, Felicity! Such wonderful news you were able to come! Thank you so much, and, about your room, I've booked you one in the inn, on the first floor, I see that Tina's outside waiting, well, hurry along, you'll start working tomorrow, tour the village for a while, don't be shy, get some friends, and make sure you meet the farmers, they're the people who've made this island successful."

"Oh, ok, thank you so much, this means alot to me, and I'll make sure I'll be a good employee while I'm here sir, bye for now." She smiled

"By the way, please call me Clement, I prefer it better than sir."

"I-I see, well, thank you, sir-I mean, Clement." She smiled

After that, Felicity said goodbye and went out.

"Beautiful girl, don't you think? Amir?" Clement had asked the Royal Prince

"Uh, well, I would agree so, Clement." Amir replied with a, slight, pink stain on his tan face

"My, seems someone already developed special feelings for her."

"I would not say so, I just think that she's attractive, I don't really know her yet." He objected

"Not yet, Amir. But you sure will. What do you think about Rachel? Eh? Who's prettier? Her or Felicity?" Clement had teased, Amir, however, resisted the urge to scowl

"I don't think answering that is important."

"Ah, young love." Clement said dreamily as he walked to the kitchen about to clean the dishes

"That's old Hana's shop, you can buy different things there, she's a really nice lady." Tina said, while pointing at the General Store

"Hm, ok." was all Felicity said, she was trying to memorize which building's which, so far, the places and people she's been guided and introduced to were the Clinic and Klaus, Garden Show Space, News Carrier, Architect, Travel Agency, Dunhill and his cabin, Michelle and her "Fantastical" house, Emma and Yuki with their house, The Bungalow and Olivia, Soseki and his place, Amir and Sanjay's Exotic mansion, and right now, it's the General Store.

"Come on, I'll introduce her to you." The brunette had suggested while offering her hand.

"Ah, sure." She agreed, well, of course she would.

"Hello, what may you want for today Tina?" The silver haired woman asked.

"Eh, no, I didn't come here to buy, I just wanted to introduce to you to, a newcomer."

"Hello ma'am."

"Oh, well, hello to you too dear, welcome to Echo Village, you'll definitely love your stay here." The old woman said with a heart warming smile.

"I'm positive that I will, ma'am."

"Oh, now, please, Hana's fine."

"A-ah, yes, thank you for the welcome, Hana. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I don't want to waste time for your tour guide, but please, you're welcome here anytime, and that man over there is Kosaburo, my husband, in case you were wondering." She laughed.

"Oh, ok, thank you Hana."

"Yep, thanks Hana, I've got more places to show her to, bye for now."

They stepped out of the General Store after that.

"So, where are we going next?" Felicity questioned.

"Hm, I guess we'd go to the blacksmith now."

"Ah, ok."

It didn't take too long to reach the house, about a couple minutes or so, she didn't mind at all.  
Tina knocked on the door.

"Hey! Iroha! I've got someone for you to meet!" The door swung open and there stood a girl, who seemed, slightly annoyed.

"Where is uh, he or she?" The so-called Iroha had asked.

"Oh, uh, right here, hi, my name's Felicity, sorry if we disturbed you."

"Ah, hi, name's Iroha, welcome to Echo Village."

"Thank you, I work in Clement's. Hope you'd visit the place from time to time, I'll gladly treat you."

"I probably will. I'm the blacksmith of the town by the way, just incase little brown here didn't tell you, well, I think she did, after all, she's the journalist, but anyways, you could drop by if you need anything."

"Heh, ofcourse I will." Felicity smiled.

"Ok, so I guess that's enough for now, would you mind if we leave? It's getting a little late and I bet Felicity here's exhausted from the travel."

"Yeah, no problem Tina. See you guys around." She went back inside, smiled and said bye before shutting the door.

"Oookaaay, so next up's the salon. It's a guy who runs it by the way."

"Hm, really? I'm looking forward to it, but I don't want my hair done."

"You don't need that, like I said, you're so pretty, it's probably me who needs it."

"Don't say that, you're one of the cutest girls I've ever seen, and anyways, I can do my hair by myself, well, sometimes."

"Really? Felicity, you're so nice, thanks."

They continued their guide with a little laughter. Then again, it didn't take too long until they found the salon. Tina opened the door going in first with Felicity following. A man with scarlet red hair noticed this and directly went to the both of them.

"Hi, Tina, and who may this wonderful visitor of yours be?" He raised a brow at Felicity, eyeing her from top to toe and vice versa.

"Um, my name's Felicity, and, I just moved in, I work at Clement's." She introduced and gave a small smile.

"Welcome to the village, I'm Allen and I run the salon here in town, but, why, Felicity, don't you have such beautiful hair, and .." He replied, "Figure." He mumbled.

Tina elbowed him on his ribs. She was close enough to hear what he mumbled. But Felicity was a little futher, so she didn't, however, his first comment made her cheeks pink.

"Th-thank you, sorry but, what was the other thing.. you said?"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing, typical Allen mumbles alot." Tina told her.

"Nonsense, it's Tina who always does." He said with a smirk and went behind Felicity.

"U-uh, what are you-"

He touched the end of her hair gently, examining strands of it like he was a scientist or something.

"I just wanted to feel your hair, It's one of the most prettiest colors I've seen, and it's very soft too." Tina pulled Allen away from Felicity, who was trying to regain her balance

"OOOOKKKK, now, yes, he's Allen, he wears glasses, and he has a pair of scissors strapped on his thigh, we should probably go to the next destination, Felicity isn't looking too well."

Felicity's face wasn't pink anymore, in fact, she became the color of a tomato already, she just froze there not knowing what to do. It was a miracle that Tina pulled him, or else she would have fainted already.

"Make sure to visit next time, I'll probably even give you a dress, for free." He winked at Felicity, but glared at Tina. They just went outside, with Felicity giving him a small smile, and Tina, well, she just gave him a scowl.

"Sheesh, that guy, first with Rachel, now with you."

And then, Tina remembered.

"Ah, that's right! I have to go and help the News Carrier with something! Argh, stupid me! Er.. Felicity, I gotta do something, you can roam the town, see if you can meet more people, I'm so sorry! Uh, bye!" She ran while waving a hand to Felicity, who just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hm..." Felicity took a look around.

Her eyes settled on a flock of sheep, she's definitely going to touch one of them, and as soon as she got there..

"My, they're so fluffy." She said while bending down to touch one of them.

What she didn't know, a pair of eyes caught her.

"Who..is she?" Rod whispered to himself. He examined her further, she definitely wasn't Rachel, judging from her hair, but, he thought.. she was.. cute? _'No Rod, you don't like her, what is wrong with you?'_ He shook the thought out of his head. _'I guess introducing myself to her won't hurt'_, he looked around him, Neil wasn't there, well, as far as he could see he wasn't. He went to the girl, though she couldn't see him because she was facing the other way, _'wait.. is that Neil? What the.. he's coming towards the both of us, no, I wouldn't want to miss this'_.

"Hey there-" Rod got cut off before he could say his name.

"Eeep!" Felicity jumped and almost fell but someone caught her.

"U-uh.." A red-stained Felicity stuttered as she raised her head up off someone's chest and found a pair of ruby eyes watching her.

The sight was unbelievable, Rod never saw Neil **THAT** close with a girl-er, woman? Eh, same thing. Rod felt a _tiny_ pang of jealousy at the scenery.

"N-neil.." Rod blurted.

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN, lol, cliffhanger ^^V .. anyways, err... please review! Tell me if there are any mistakes, It would be nice.. and anyways, do you guys like it? Hm? Oh, and I made Allen a _little _pervy-ish there, lmao sorry, I just thought it would suit him better XD Anyways, pleeeeasssseee, like I said, revvviiieeew, I'll update this when the reviews are 3 :3 Because I just lovvve reviiewws, they make me so happy, and anyways, don't worry, I'll be adding twists to the story, oh, and I'll make Felicity meet Rachel and Henry in the next chappie ^^ .. Bye for now! Oh, and-

Felicity: o: She forgot the disclaimer!

Autumn: Ah damn, sorry, hey NEIL! Say the disclaimer for me :3

Neil: I don't understand why you made me suddenly appear with the Rod and Felicity scene.

Rod: TT-TT I wasn't able to introduce myself properly, whyyyy... *sobs*

Autumn: CAN SOMEONE JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY

Henry: She doesn't own Harvest Moon in any way.

Rachel: It's sad..

Autumn: What the heck are you guys doing here! Shoo~ you'll appear in the next chapter.

Henry and Rachel: Sowi. *Goes away*

Autumn: And once again, REVIEW OR ELSE ALLEN WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AT NIGHT AND CUT YO HAIR OFF

Allen: Hey, don't drag me into this! And I would** never** cut someone's hair off unless they ask me to.

Felicity: Oh my.. Autumn seems very desperate..

Neil: That's because she is.

Autumn: No I'm not! I just want to be happy, life gives me too much stress.. urggggh -.-

Rod: We're wasting our reader's time you guys..

Autumn: I need cookieesss, Felicityyyy makee mee somme cookieeess..

Felicity: That's it guys! I have to go make some cookies for our author because of the pressure she's going through, have a nice day! (:


End file.
